Book 1: The blue sea future
by Marlene2445
Summary: This is a revision. Azul Elena Cueva wanted to restart on life. Wanting to redeem herself for disasters she created that was out of her control. For that she had to make a new name all over again.


Book 1: The Blue Sea Future

.

Okay this is a revision of Sea of life and New beginnings. I had a hard time trying to write that story because I lost my inspiration for that story. Until now that is. I decided to do things differently and add a… few things. Moreover, change it. It still have the same idea of the other story but hey…

.

This story will be the first of three. Meaning it would be a trilogy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice and Teen Titans. I only own my oc's.

I would like to Thank the following for giving me my inspiration back DwCyrus and Ibug257.

.

A young girl sat on the white sands of a lonely beach. She was twelve years of age, she had dark chocolate spike shoulder length hair, with natural blue highlights. Dark blue eyes, tan skin and she was about five foot three. The girl was wearing a pair of white tank top, blue shorts and a pair of sandals. She sat on the beach looking up at the full moon. The moon light hit her with a soft gaze.

"Why" She asked in a soft voice, "I never ask for this… any of this"

"Is it because I did what he told me to do… but he warned me if I didn't help him he would hurt mom." She said to herself looking up to the moon "But what good did that do me… or anything for that matter"

Footsteps were heard, the girl turned around slowly to see a girl that looks to be a little older than she is by a three to four years. Had to be about five foot six, she had short-cropped dark hair; the front part of it had longer strands on the sides of her face. The tips were dyed with reds, coppers and a hint of purple in them. She wore a black and white combination tight leather spandex suit. Over that she wore a white lab coat. Her skin color was a pale tan, eyes hidden behind her bangs as she titled her head downward. What made the younger girl pale herself was the smile that the older girl had on her face. She had her hands in the coats pockets.

It reminded her of the Joker, only that it looked even scarier on the girl and it looked natural for her.

"Hello there, Azul" The older girl said in a low voice that sent down shills on the girl who was named Azul.

Cold sweat ran down Azul neck as she saw the girl come closer to her. Her voice sounded insane and dark.

"Who are you?" Azul whispered.

The other stopped walking; she stood about three feet away from Azul "My name is… I have been called by multiple names in my years… Call me Spec for now"

"What do you want" Azul said as she got up, fear was etched on her face.

"No my dear friend, is what do you want" Spec said to her as she raised her head. Her eyes were partially covered but you can see them now. She had amber eyes that were wide giving her the look of insanity.

"Do I know you?" Azul said taking a step back.

"Not in this… time no" Spec said as her face slowly went to a normal looking face with no hint of insanity.

"What do you want, what do you mean with what I want" Azul stated, "What can you do for me"

"I can do a lot far more than you think" Spec said in a soft voice. "Now tell me… why are you here and not at home with your family"

Azul froze at that question, a sad look came onto her face, "I don't have a home anymore or a family."

"Why is that" Spec said as she sat down on the sands, patting the spot next to her, "Sit. The night is still young"

Azul hesitated before she sat down, "I got… into a problem with my step-father and my mom took his side…"

"Ahh. The whole family thing then" Spec said in understanding, "What about your actual father"

"…" Azul looked out into the sea, "Somewhere far, far away…"

"Perhaps so…" Spec mused to herself. "Would you like to meet him"

Azul snorted at that "I highly doubt that I would ever see him or find him"

"Oh I wouldn't say that" Spec said as her smile began to appear on her face. "I believe we could help you and help in anything else that you or anyone else requires it"

"Who are you?" Azul said looking at Spec, to only see that she was standing up and walking towards the sea. Spec started to walk into the water. It surprised Azul because she was walking on top of the water as if it was nothing. "What are you"

"I am a Paradox" Spec said to her, she withdrew her hand to reveal a white business card. She threw it towards Azul "say what's on the card whenever you need help and one of my… associates would come and see what is wrong. The moon light is such a pleasant way to start anew"

Azul caught the card and saw that it was empty, "Hey is this… some joke"

She looked back where Spec was to only see that she was gone. "What just happened…?"

Looking up Azul saw the moon, "Maybe… maybe starting again should be a good thing."

-Line break-

Three years later…

A teen wearing a white tank top, with a loose gray vest over it, with a pair of white loose flare jeans and black sandals, she had dark brown hair with blue highlights. She looked to be fifteen. Looking up at the night sky, she saw the full moon.

"If the things I have done don't make a difference than I don't know what will," She said to herself. "I will redeem myself to all the ones I have wrong in the pass. No matter what I do…. and I will find out why you never came… father"

"It seems you made a name for yourself in the last three years, Azul"

Azul turned around to see Spec. She hasn't even age a bit.

"I have haven't I" Azul said, "What now?"

"I managed to pull a few strings… Have you heard of the Young Justice" Spec ask her.

"Isn't a group of sidekicks" Azul asked.

"Hero's in training" Spec stated, "You are on their radar. They want to recruit Luna Luz"

"Why." Azul said with a sad look, "What hap-"

"it's your only way to see your father. Don't you want to see your father" Spec asked her.

Azul narrowed her eyes at her, "Yes but I made a few friends that they wouldn't even consider friendly at the most part"

"Everything will work out" Spec said to her, "Now go to Steel City. I will take care of the rest"

"If I do this… can I guarantee safety for my friends" Azul said with a determined look.

"Only time will tell" Spec said with a joker smile. At the moment that Azul blinked, Spec had disappeared from sight.

"To Steel City then" Azul said as she looked up into the moon.

To be continued…

Well yea… Review and what not.


End file.
